Marechiyo Omaeda
Marechiyo Omaeda 'is the lieutenant of the Second Squad, under Captain Soi Fon. He is also the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps of the Onmitsukido. Information Box Voice Actors Appearance Marechiyo Omaeda is a large man (almost twice the height of his captain, and just over four times her weight). He claims that he is a plump, which is a sign of good living and wealth. He has black hair, and wears the standard Shinigami robes with a large purple collar. He is often seen wearing expensive, personalized jewlery. Personality Ōmaeda is an arrogant and dull man. He is cowardly, loud, vain, elitist, snobbish, greedy and sluggish. However, he is exceedingly loyal to his captain to the point that he is willing to fight along with his captain against enemies much stronger than himself. His willingness to take an attack aimed at his captain, act as a temporary decoy and cut off Suì-Fēng's arm at her request shows that Marechiyo holds a great deal of loyalty to her. Despite his arrogance, Ōmaeda is deceptively sharp in combat enough to catch his opponents off-guard. Ōmaeda likes to eat fried rice crackers (Abura senbei) wherever he is and his captain is known to beat him up when the crumbs from the crackers fall on her hair. However, he does not like fish. Marechiyo comes from a rich family. His father is named Marenoshin, his mother is Mareka, his older sister is Maremi, his younger brother is Marejirōsaburō, and his younger sister is Mareyo. With the exception of Marechiyo's younger sister, all the other family members closely resemble him. Mareyo is more normal looking and sweet, which shocks Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai, and Shūhei Hisagi. Marechiyo thinks his younger sister is ugly. He enjoys inviting commoners to his home, probably only to show off his wealth. He is often taken advantage of by his fellow Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, who often comes and eats Marechiyo's extra food when he is low on cash. Marechiyo's specialty is making bracelets, as he can craft gold. All the jewels he wears are made by himself. He owns a factory named "Ōmaeda Gem-Precious Metals Factory", which makes jewelry. He fires any slacking workers with his yet unknown ability, the "Marechiyo Chop". Being rich, he was able to install the 2nd Division quarters with floor heating, automatic doors and cooling and heating systems. Despite his arrogance and cowardly front, he can be motivated to action and do his duty if his siblings are in distress. He is very protective of his family, and will become enraged if they are attacked. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Expert Swordsman - Omaeda is skilled enough in swordsmanship to hold his own in battle and in extension is also quite procifcient using a flail when he uses his Shikai. *Shunpo Expert - As a member of the Onmitsukido, Omaeda is quite skilled in Shunpo. *Kido Practitioner *Subterfuge Expert *Enhanced Endurance *High Spiritual Power - As a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Marechiyo boasts a high amount of spiritual energy. His Reiatsu is pink. Zanpakuto Gegetsuburi (''Five-Formed Head) - It is a normal Katana with a bright-yellow handle and a brass octagonal-shaped crossguard with two square notches on opposite sides. Omaeda keeps it by his side through his waist tie. Gegetsuburi is a Melee-type Zanpakuto. *Shikai - Its Shikai command is "'''Smash'em". In its' Shikai, Gegetsuburi transforms into an over-sized spiked ball attached to a long chain, similar to a flail, allowing it to be thrown at a distant target for long-range attacks. The chain is attached to the hilt of his sword. Shikai Special Ability List of Moves and Techniques *Bakudo #21: Sekienton Relationships Family * Friends/Allies *Soi Fon (Captain) Enemies *Sosuke Aizen *Barragan Louisenbarin Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Second Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Omaeda Family Category:Onmitsukido Category:Heroes Alliance